Everyday Love
by Meagherz
Summary: Brushes, Strawberries, Dog Shampoo, Tsk-Tsk, Horn Dogs, and Office Meetings. That's all Kagome and Sesshomaru could say on the matter...or all they wanted to say. Let's just say... some things should be left unsaid. Explanations in first chapter.
1. Alone Time

Author's Notes: This was created based upon the first slide of a fellow deviantART user, Youkai Yume,'s deviation of "Everyday Love" between Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Sesshyluvsjc, JC- a best friend of mine-, asked her if she could write stories for it. She then asked me if I would help and I agreed. So I got to work on it all, and began writing the first slide. It was decided after I did the second slide that JC would work on Everyday Love 2, a sequel to the first. This is only the first slide, and I may write more for each one, if you all want, other than that, they're composed of short oneshots. I've finished writing them all, so... enjoy!

Sesshyluvsjc will begin posting the Everday Love 2 on her own profile, so you'd have to go visit to see the sequels. She's working on them right now. 8DD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or any other character related to the show. I do not own Youkai Yume's art.

* * *

Slide One of +SessKag+ Everyday Love Part One  
Alone Time

Sesshomaru sat patiently while his love brushed through his silver-white hair. He felt she was more than capable of not ruining the silky feeling, considering her hair was even silkier than his own. He couldn't help but shudder as thoughts flashed into his mind, her nimble fingers straightening loose hairs back into place, her warm breath caressing the top of his head. As she neared his pointed ears, she carefully pulled the hair away, brushing it over her hand so as not to accidentally catch his ear with the bristles. God knew how much he hated when that happened.

Kagome smiled, singing softly to herself, though Sesshomaru's sensitive hearing was still able to pick it up. She brushed through the long strands, all the way down to the tips, the bristles brushing lightly across his back. This was one of her favorite past-times, just sitting with him in peace. She noticed he had his arms crossed inside the sleeves of his kimono. 'Like usual,' she thought, giggling mentally.

His bored amber eyes and unsmiling mouth were just a part of the common mask he wore. In truth, he loved being alone with Kagome. Too many people, including his irritating half-brother, got on his nerves, as Kagome put it, and she was the only person who he trusted enough to not let him kill everyone. She was a lot of things, his Kagome...a lover, a friend, a role model, an addiction... At this last sentiment, he blushed profusely.

"There. All done," Kagome whispered, grinning, and she scooted over on her knees to face his side. Tucking a strand of his silver-white hair behind his pointed ear, she kissed his rosy cheek, her own cheeks blushing over.

"What to do now..." he whispered, looking into her eyes suggestively as he set the brush aside.

* * *

_As for my story, _Gettin' the Party Started in the Feudal Era_, I'm currently working on the thirteenth chapter, which will include the lemon. It's just school's almost out so teachers are swamping us with homework and finals, so I haven't had much time. I'm already halfway through the lemon, so don't worry, it shouldn't be too long... I might even decide to post it on the day we get out, which is two weeks from today._

_Thank you!_

_Should I write more for the oneshots? I can't decide... I might even make them lemons for practice._


	2. Strawberries

Author's Notes: This was created based upon the first slide of a fellow deviantART user, Youkai Yume,'s deviation of "Everyday Love" between Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Sesshyluvsjc, JC- a best friend of mine-, asked her if she could write stories for it. She then asked me if I would help and I agreed. So I got to work on it all, and began writing the first slide. It was decided after I did the second slide that JC would work on Everyday Love 2, a sequel to the first.

Sesshyluvsjc will begin posting the Everday Love 2 on her own profile, so you'd have to go visit to see the sequels. She's working on them right now. 8DD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or any other character related to the show. I do not own Youkai Yume's art.

* * *

Slide Two of +SessKag+ Everyday Love Part One  
Strawberries

Kagome grabbed the strawberries out of the refridgerator, humming to herself. Walking over to the sink, she opened the package and ran water over them for a few minutes. Placing them on a dish towel laid out on the counter, she opened the utensil drawer, delicately taking a knife out. She concentrated, her eyes squinting as she stuck her tongue out and bit on it, deciding the right spot to cut the green leaf off. After a while, she realized she was being foolish and that they could just eat around it. She put the knife away, shaking her head and picked up the package.

Sesshomaru sat on their soft green sofa. Kagome had insisted that they choose this one, stating green was a warm color and reminded her of early spring and summer. He had to oblige, not wanting to anger her over a sofa. And so the delivery men brought the couch in. It took three of them... and Sesshomaru had scoffed, thinking to himself that he could have done it all by himself. Kagome had given him a warning glance, knowing what he was thinking before he said it aloud. And so, there he sat, reading the daily newspaper, chuckling to himself about some of the contents. 'Foolish humans,' he thought inwardly, his straight face appearing all too soon. He looked up as Kagome came into the room carrying a small box of strawberries.

She sat down next to him, tucking her right leg underneath her left, her pale blue summer dress falling over the creamy skin of her legs. For a moment he was taken aback by her simple beauty, loving the pale blue contrasting with her skin.

"Open up," she requested, smiling, her cheeks rosy. He complied, blushing as he did so, and she placed a strawberry into his mouth. He bit down, the delicious juice filling his mouth as he chewed and swallowed. She let him finish the rest off and she set the leaf down in the box beside the remaining strawberries. He picked a small, plump one out and held it in front of her mouth. She realized what he intended to do as she opened her mouth, biting the strawberry off its leaf in one chomp. She chewed slowly, savoring in the spectacular taste that teased her taste buds. Swallowing, she looked up to meet his amber eyes with her eyes of brown.

"Is this the only way to use them?" he asked huskily, setting the newspaper down on the coffee table. She blushed, her eyes widening and her mouth curving into a mischievous grin.

"No," she answered, lowering her eyelashes seductively as she rose from the sofa, taking a grip of his hand. He stood with her, walking behind her to the stairs and picking her and the strawberries up bridal style, carrying them to their room.


	3. Doggy Bath

Author's Notes: This was created based upon the first slide of a fellow deviantART user, Youkai Yume,'s deviation of "Everyday Love" between Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Sesshyluvsjc, JC- a best friend of mine-, asked her if she could write stories for it. She then asked me if I would help and I agreed. So I got to work on it all, and began writing the first slide. It was decided after I did the second slide that JC would work on Everyday Love 2, a sequel to the first.

Sesshyluvsjc will begin posting the Everday Love 2 on her own profile, so you'd have to go visit to see the sequels. She's working on them right now. 8DD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or any other character related to the show. I do not own Youkai Yume's art.

* * *

Slide Three of +SessKag+ Everyday Love Part One  
Doggy Bath

Kagome grabbed the dog shampoo out of the bathroom. She hid it behind her back, walking out to come to a stop in front of Sesshomaru, who was just hanging up the telephone.

"Hey, Fluffy... You look like you could use a bath," she whispered, smiling. He rose one perfect eyebrow, resisting the urge to flash her a wolfish grin.  
"Is that so?" he asked, leaning down to capture her lips in a quick, chaste kiss.

"Indeed, it is," she said after they broke apart, walking backwards to the bathroom, pulling him along by his hand.

He did let a smile break out this time, allowing himself to become excited. As she turned around, her hand moved to her front, concealing what he could only think to be shampoo. He found he was correct when she set it down carelessly to start the bath. He took this time to undress himself, shuddering at the cool breeze that feathered his skin.

"C'mon, the water's warm enough now to get in," she announced, going out of the room, as he stepped into the water, to retrieve an unknown object. She came back with her ebony hair placed in a small bun, her socks had been taken off as she placed herself behind his back, picking up the shampoo. His eyes flashed to her face and then to the shampoo. How could he have not noticed the label as none other than dog shampoo! Now he felt stupid and his cheeks burned. 'Well, it's not so bad, I guess...' he thought to himself, smirking as Kagome's legs rested on his shoulders.

He heard a pop, knowing that she had opened the bottle. The scent immediately hit his sensitive nose, the smell being of strawberries. His mind wandered as she let him lather his damp hair, to the time she and he discovered a new way to look at strawberries. He glared darkly at the rubber ducky as it floated over to him, smiling as it bobbed in the water.

'This was definitely not how I planned it,' he thought, sighing softly, letting his mind wander.


	4. Baby, It's Cold Outside

Author's Notes: This was created based upon the first slide of a fellow deviantART user, Youkai Yume,'s deviation of "Everyday Love" between Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Sesshyluvsjc, JC- a best friend of mine-, asked her if she could write stories for it. She then asked me if I would help and I agreed. So I got to work on it all, and began writing the first slide. It was decided after I did the second slide that JC would work on Everyday Love 2, a sequel to the first.

Sesshyluvsjc will begin posting the Everday Love 2 on her own profile, so you'd have to go visit to see the sequels. She's working on them right now. 8DD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or any other character related to the show. I do not own Youkai Yume's art.

* * *

Slide Four of +SessKag+ Everyday Love Part One  
Baby, It's Cold Outside

Sesshomaru straightened his dark blue tie, positioning his suit to look perfect. He began brushing through his hair, holding a matching dark blue ponytail between his fangs. After he was satisfied that that was all the more straight it would get, he pulled the strands through the ponytail, wrapping it around once more before letting his hair drop down. Many stated that he looked more powerful with his hair in a low ponytail. And besides, Kagome liked it like that.

He looked to his right as she walked out of the shower fully dressed, her hair dry. She began stuffing her paperwork into her briefcase, putting her cell phone into her purse. Her cheeks were rosy from the speed of which she was doing all this. She pulled her red violet boots on over her warm, fuzzy socks. She looked really stressed as he followed her out of their room and into the kitchen. She grabbed a few granola bars, stuffing them into her coat pockets before she pulled her coat on, not bothering to button up. She kissed him, quickly pulling away after a whispered, "I love you," and was about to walk out the door when a lavender scarf wrapped around her neck.

She was yanked lightly back around as he positioned it evenly on her shoulders, brushing her hair out of the way. She shifted her briefcase, gazing up at him in wonder.

"Humans are so forgetful..." he muttered, pulling her close and hugging her. He kissed the top of her head and lead her to her car, shutting and locking the door behind them. Seeing that she drove away with a smile on her face, he was able to go to work without much worry.


	5. Ain't Nothin' But a Horn Dog

Author's Notes: This was created based upon the first slide of a fellow deviantART user, Youkai Yume,'s deviation of "Everyday Love" between Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Sesshyluvsjc, JC- a best friend of mine-, asked her if she could write stories for it. She then asked me if I would help and I agreed. So I got to work on it all, and began writing the first slide. It was decided after I did the second slide that JC would work on Everyday Love 2, a sequel to the first.

Sesshyluvsjc will begin posting the Everday Love 2 on her own profile, so you'd have to go visit to see the sequels. She's working on them right now. 8DD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or any other character related to the show. I do not own Youkai Yume's art.

* * *

Slide Five of +SessKag+ Everyday Love Part One  
Ain't Nothin' but a Horn Dog

Kagome straddled Sesshomaru's waist as he sat Indian style on their floor, his back resting again the bed post. He had long before removed his shirt and only his pants remained as he kissed her neck, feeling his way up her back. She moaned softly, her warm breath caressing his pointed ear. She was too wrapped up in the heat of passion to notice him lift her shirt up over her head.

She quickly complied, raising her arms up to allow him to pull the shirt off. He threw it over to some unknown direction, not bothering to see where it landed. He smiled, his eyes half open as they traveled over her familiar body, tracing the outlines of her curves. His hands moved downwards, nudging her capri pants off her slender pale legs and he tossed them aside, just as he had done her shirt. He looked over her again, his smile growing as he laid his eyes on her matching set of pink underwear and bra.

She began nibbling on his pointed ear, and he half stifled a groan as he bit down on his tongue.

"Kagome," he whispered, distracting her by kissing her fully on the lips, his tongue slipping easily into the well-laid out territory. His hands roved over her curvy hips, up the small of her back, until they reached their target. Careful not to alert her to what he planned to do, he set to work his fingers on unclasping the bra hook. Finally getting it without a hitch, she pulled away, intending to continue this on the bed, and with it her breasts bounced out of their support. He held it there, chuckling to himself as she quickly covered herself, blushing like crazy.

"You perv!" she complained, attempting to glare at him but failing miserably.

"I'm still not as bad as Miroku, or so I've heard..." he whispered, pulling her up onto the bed and laying himself down, carefully, on top of her. They resumed their actions as the pink bra was left forgotten amidst the mess of clothes.


	6. Visits in the Office

Author's Notes: This was created based upon the first slide of a fellow deviantART user, Youkai Yume,'s deviation of "Everyday Love" between Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Sesshyluvsjc, JC- a best friend of mine-, asked her if she could write stories for it. She then asked me if I would help and I agreed. So I got to work on it all, and began writing the first slide. It was decided after I did the second slide that JC would work on Everyday Love 2, a sequel to the first.

Sesshyluvsjc will begin posting the Everday Love 2 on her own profile, so you'd have to go visit to see the sequels. She's working on them right now. 8DD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or any other character related to the show. I do not own Youkai Yume's art.

* * *

Slide Six of +SessKag+ Everyday Love Part One  
Visits in the Office

Kagome snuck inside the building, past the security guards, holding her lime green flip flops in her hand as she ducked behind counters, plants, and even passing people. She finally reached her destination, the elevator, and hit the up button. The machine was there almost immediately, and she dashed inside, putting her flip flops back on as she pushed the uppermost level button. She had devised this scheme to surprise Sesshomaru in his office. He'd been coming home lately complaining about work and she figured she'd do something about it.

She waited, growling herself as the classic elevator music tortured her ears. She seriously needed to get Sesshomaru to change it to something a little more lively. Eventually, the elevator chimed, noting that she had arrived at her stop and she slid off the elevator with grace as the doors opened. She looked around, noticing that nobody was around. 'Probably on a coffee break...' she thought, half walking, half running to her love's office. She knocked once, opening and closing the door behind her, locking it automatically and yanking the cord to the blinds on the glass windows that looked out into the work space.

She got lucky- Sesshomaru was in his office bathroom, which was soundproof...hopefully. She sat herself in his office chair, straightening her light green spaghetti strap shirt and grey capri pants. She fixed one of her straps to hang down on her shoulder, and she turned the chair's back to face the bathroom door. She heard it open after the toilet was flushed, and she could sense Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes at her.

"Hello?" he asked, not thinking of sniffing the air.

She turned the chair around quickly, too quickly as she was saying, "Hello to you, too," in a seductive voice. She fell onto the floor, laughing her head off as he leaned over her, worried.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" he asked, helping her up and sitting her in his lap as he took his seat.

"I'm fine," she breathed the remainder of the giggles away, and she made herself comfortable on his lap, wrapping her arms around his back in a hug. He hugged her back, pulling away and looking into her eyes.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here?" he asked, losing the battle of resisting to smile, the grin spreading across his face.

"I figured I'd come and cheer you up, of course," she said, making large hand gestures to prove her point, her face serious. He smiled even more, kissing her passionately before pulling away.

"Thank you," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"You're welcome... Now, about that cheering up..." she whispered seductively, sticking her tongue out to meet his and they intertwined. Suddenly there was a tap on the window overlooking the bustling city below. Sesshomaru and Kagome looked out to see a window washer standing out there. He was young, they could tell, because he was blushing at seeing such an odd show of affection, and he mouthed an apology before getting to work.

They looked back at each other, their tongues still touching, and Sesshomaru winked at the young washer boy before reaching over and closing the blinds. Kagome could have sworn his face grew ten times the shade of the red before.

* * *

_**Haha!! I have spammed all of you! **It feels quite good, actually... Anyway, now you'll have to visit Sesshyluvsjc's profile for the sequel._


End file.
